


Kitsune Politics

by CrazyMishka



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMishka/pseuds/CrazyMishka
Summary: Crossover. YYHInu: A fire kitsune meets the SD with only one goal in mind. The SD meet their distraction with irritation and, on Kurama's part, some appreciation. Oh, and the most beautiful illusion in all the land makes an appearance.





	Kitsune Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But they are so fun to play with!

Youko 'Shuichi' Kurama grinned feral in his shadows as he shifted to view their captive, and held in his chuckle as Koenma spluttered at the audacity of the young male. Hiei joined him in the shadows, opening their link to share his amusement and get further information.

It did take one kitsune to know another, after all.

The redhead pouted and crossed his arms, his ponytail swishing along his back as he met their disbelieving and disproving glares with an unrepentant glow of his own green eyes. Kurama had to hand it to him; he took his proud yet playful stance to the max.

"Exactly what is going on?!" Yuusuke grumbled; crossing his arms over his chest as he incredulously stared at their mission's result.

Koenma grumbled and tore his glaring eyes away from the young fox to answer Yuusuke. "Because of this little shit..."

The new demon sneered, "You would know about little shits wouldn't you?"

Koenma kept on spluttering, though his face reddened slightly. "There were rumours of a ningen in the makai! Never in my life!"

The demon chuckled and threw his chin up in pride, his green eyes glinting savagely before becoming a soft sympathetic green. "Such a long life resulting with such a powerless form. Tsk, tsk; what must your father think?"

Koenma actually growled and turned on the teen. "At least he knows I'm not a troublemaker set on stirring up the makai for blood." He sneered. "And he actually taught me something useful."

Kurama watched the kit quickly hide his real hurt before a playfully wounded expression crossed his features; lighting his verdant eyes up even more. "I'll have you know I'm renowned for my beautiful illusions!"

Koenma scowled deeper. "I won't have any illusions stirring up the thirst for human hunts."

The youkai tossed his head as he scoffed. "Please, your paranoia makes you stupid. I only changed myself into a beauty, as kitsune are wont to do." Kurama wondered what features could make an illusion more beautiful than an actual member of the kitsune race, but he kept on his smile as he watched this interaction and understood far more than Koenma ever could of their infamous breed.

This kitsune was playing, though Kurama couldn't guess what he was stalling for. He only hoped it provided more entertainment.

"I must demand you cease your antics! We had to send in our force to still the blood surge!"

The kitsune snorted before he rested his weight upon one foot, his opposite hip jutting out as he casually inspected his nails and sniffed.

Koenma spluttered. "We almost had a riot on our hands, you ignorant fool."  
There was a silence as the kitsune took deliberate care straightening, his eyes flashing with malicious mischief before he was suddenly leaning casually onto the top of the prince's desk, regarding their boss with a twitch of his nose and a curve of his lips. "I would hardly call it violent, surely your team of detectives can defuse the makings of an orgy."

Koenma blushed and then sighed, his hand coming up to rub at his temples as Kurama hid his grin behind his hand and the flash of his eyes behind the red of his bangs. It wouldn't do for the prince to know he actually understood what the kitsune was doing, and took amusement from it no less.

Their species was the best at diversion tactics anyway.

"I find it hard to believe, kitsune, that you innocently incited such mayhem near the border. No illusion could create such a reaction." Koenma sniffed haughtily as he folded his arms across his chest and glared out over his binky.

The hikitsune laughed and waved an arm about in a grand manner, his eyes twinkling madly. "Would you require a demonstration then? The presence of the most beautiful woman in the world would ease your fears concerning the mayhem you claim I have created? Are you so certain my illusion displays no truth?"

Koenma snorted, doing an admirable job of rejecting the silver of the voice, the unlimited promise he offered in his sparkling eyes. "No illusion could do so. I dare say you must be exaggerating--as your race is prone to do."

Kurama bristled and crossed his arms. Well then, he wouldn't help the prince at all. He had been feeling guilty about taking his amusement from this meeting, but for Koenma to disparage his race like so was insulting. As if they boasted their own powers like this, and to lie about illusions (a power so practiced and nurtured because it was rare even for their illustrious breed) was an abhorrent breech of a kitsune's honor.

He'd let the kit keep distracting the prince then.

Koenma groaned out in exasperation as the kitsune flicked his hair back over his shoulder with an affronted look, his green eyes flashing before he grinned; feral and fang. "If that is so, then you won't mind a little demonstration. Surely you would be interested in one that a kitsune holds in higher regards for beauty."  
Yusuke chortled from his spot near the wall, his hands up behind his head as he relaxed next to a very bored Kuwabara and the outwardly stoic Hiei.

" _If I didn't know better I'd say he was telling the truth."_

The three were quickly getting bored of the antics, not aware that they were only building up to the good part.

Kurama spared him a glance before turning his attention to the squabbling pair. " _Kitsune don't lie about their powers, it is insulting_." He tilted his head as Koenma finally threw his hands up in the air with defeat before standing up in his chair and leaning forward with his hands on his desk and dark, flashing and aggravated eyes.  
The kitsune laughed, his head thrown back as he shuffled his feet in a complicated step before stilling. Kurama lowered his chin as he watched with glowing eyes, wondering how the kit would weave his illusion and hoping that he could see enough to snitch a technique or two.

The other breeds had no idea how much work a kitsune put into their creations; how much blood they spilt over minuscule details and flawless execution (either in practice or in the actual execution to complete whatever mischief they were engaged in). It was even less known that only once every three generations did it come about where a kitsune could actually accomplish illusions with no basis for the transformation. With their breed dying out they had a small gene pool to draw from and less experience to pass on, and the overall mischievous energy of his race was dying, smothered by the heavy population of lower demons and the loss of natural habitat.

" _What is he doing?_ " Hiei's voice spoke into his mind again as he regarded the kit, eyes narrowed as he saw nothing.

_"He's gathering his aura, drawing it out of his tails to transform. One needs to concentrate on the image as well as the senses, the power as well as the execution--we pride ourselves on balance."_

He ignored the disbelieving snort and the comment about pride and kitsune.  
Hiei didn't need to know either.

He watched with proud eyes as one of his breed was suddenly engulfed in the gold light that preceded a spectacular transformation. He regarded his teammates with amusement when they shielded their eyes instinctively, little realizing that the light was only to block them from seeing the transformation take over and not a needed display of magic.

He grinned, fang and fierce pride, as he straightened to regard the outcome.  
His jaw dropped.

In front of him was a miko of small stature, her ebony hair loose from tradition as it swung to her rear and shone blue and gorgeous, like oil lost on the dark ground. Small hands rose to push said hair over one shoulder, hands delicate in movement; precise like the motion had been studied and copied and then applied. The illusion now turned to regard them all, a practiced motion that would seem natural to any other than a kitsune.

Kurama grinned as he regarded the heart shaped face and full nude lips, the flushed cheeks hiding regal cheekbones and 'her' pale coloring. He gasped audibly when he saw the eyes, for they were like nothing he'd seen before.

Not even the jewels he'd craved and stolen had such clarity and color.

He came back to himself with a shake of his head, regarding his teammates as they fumbled and stared. He was certain that they didn't understand why they found this creature beautiful, and that was the beauty of it.

Kitsune illusions weren't just looks, oh no, they were a conglomerate of mimicked auras and behaviors and scents; almost perfectly copied qualities of the many beings they were modeled after into one stunning presentation. Even if this woman didn't meet what they would have normally looked for in their prospective courted the illusion was as genuine as could be, and the added kitsune aura of absolute living drew them in. Males were wired to desire a woman who practically breathed health and vitality like that.

He narrowed his green-gold eyes as he regarded the kit with sly amusement, wondering if this was the cue for whatever he was expecting, wondering if this was the end of the distraction.

He also wondered, in a small part of his mind, where he had come up with such an illusion; blending the forbidden power of a miko with the startling beauty of strength and compassion.

He didn't think kitsune thought like that anymore, they seemed to have dulled with the imposition upon their territories. Even the females were boring, and that was something to despair, because they were the ones to teach the kits exactly what made them kitsune. If they didn't know tricks and intrigue there was no hope for his breed's reputation.

Koenma gained his wits enough to splutter again. "You were...this illusion is... _Why_ , in all the three worlds, would you perform such an illusion in the _**makai**_!?" he finally managed to thunder out.

The kitsune illusioned woman pouted (damn the pout! especially on such an engaging false face) and flicked her hair over her shoulder again, her hands trailing through it absently, a gesture Kurama noticed wasn't mimicked but a longing caress. And he wondered more.

"Surely this isn't that bad. I spent a lot of time working on it." Kurama chuckled at the feminine voice, wondering if it was crafted after his mother or one of his lovers--the inflection was perfect; soft and breathy.

Koenma growled and stepped right on to the top if his desk, sucking furiously on his binky before he was frantically waving his arms about and ranting. "A miko in the makai! A preposterously beautiful one at that! Not only did you uncaringly incite forbidden ideas in lower demons you shocked the population with a threat we haven't seen in centuries!"

Kurama's smirk grew as the kitsune-illusion innocently rubbed a toe along the floor, hands clasped behind a haori covered back as big blue eyes stared up from under heavy bangs. "I caused so much trouble?" The illusion blinked innocently.

Koenma roared before there was a sudden knock on the door, everyone stopped and turned to gaze at the solid piece of wood. Even the kitsune stopped his mischievous inciting of the demigod and regarded the door with curiosity.

Koenma calmed himself and called upon whoever was there to enter--fed up with the runaround he'd been getting and hoping for a distraction.

The door opened and in stepped female, her eyes down as she ensured the door was closed before she pushed her hair over her shoulder and turned to them.

Kurama's eyes caught and focused on that movement, starting to look at the illusion only to grow mildly confused and then to shake his head.

The woman turned to them, and her wide shocked eyes mirrored their own as they reared back in surprise. The illusion stuck a tongue out from between red lips, fingers wiggling a hello as it closed one eye and then started to laugh.

The newly arrived female's expression cleared into one of wry amusement, lips pursed and eyes narrowed while one eyebrow rose. Then she grinned and there was a quick step before she was in the room and smacked the back of the illusion's head.

"Ow!" cried out a now masculine voice as the illusion faltered and the male hikitsune was revealed. "That hurt! I don't see you for such a long time and the first thing you do is hit me?" his eyes watered dramatically but the woman only rolled her eyes and smiled, stopping the teary tirade by pulling the kitsune into a hug and hiding her face in his rusty hair.

"I missed you too." Her voice had that same breathy intonation the kitling had used.

  
The kitsune gave a watery laugh, the two of them grinning and then hugging more fiercely and performing the usual kitsune antics.

"You grew out your hair," the fox said softly.

The woman, who sparkled far more than the illusion (strangely somehow all-around better than the kitsune worked illusion, which made her all the more engagingly mysterious), smiled softly and pulled back from the hikitsune. "That's what happens when you don't see me for such a long time. I was half starting to think you'd never call me back."

The hikitsune breathed out a heavy sound. "Never. Even old Fluffy was getting restless waiting for you."

The woman smiled and pushed her hair over her shoulder in that same move that had been copied and applied to the illusion.

Kurama let his head fall to the side as he regarded them, stunned that the young kitsune had only mimicked one person instead of mixing together the admirable qualities of many. A grin slowly overtook his face, finally aware that the distraction was really a call to her soul, a call to come meet the kitsune.  
But then he stopped short.

The woman had befriended a kitsune, they seemed close enough to be blood kin--that the boy had copied her movements perfectly enough that even Kurama had trouble deciding if the real woman was also an illusion spoke more of their bond than anything.

And there weren't supposed to be any more miko, right?  
"What is the meaning of this!?" Koenma strangled out in a squeaky voice.

The woman giggled, pulling away from her kitsune and turning to bow to the demigod. "Forgive my intrusion, sir, but we really must be going. We have a previous engagement, and it's long overdue." And she offered a beatific smile.

The kitsune spluttered sheepishly but then cleared his throat, a mocking smile being directed at the prince. "Do excuse us; it is very important that we take our leave." He grinned with fang over lip as he stuck his tongue out. "Ow!" He rubbed his head and wiggled his nose as his eyes watered, turning to the woman as she regarded him with fond exasperation. "That hurt okaa-san, I bit my tongue."

"Then you should mind your manners, Shippou-chan," she told him firmly, her eyes dancing. She turned to the prince again and bowed formally. "If you'll please excuse us, we don't wish to be any more of a bother."

Then she nonchalantly grabbed her 'son' by the ear and dragged him out of the room ("OW! Mum! That's harsh!"). They could hear her scolding amused voice as it faded down the hall, accented by the whining complaints of the kitsune Shippou.  
Kurama felt his entire soul light up with curiosity and devilish ideas--he had gotten quite bored as of late. Missions and demons were always after one goal and went about it in very uncreative ways.

He had even found his own breed predictable, but this kitsune had surprised him with his illusion, and now he had a relationship with a miko woman who in reality shouldn't exist with such controlled power. How could she have gotten into reikai so easily and undetected; uninvited, only called by her 'son's' illusion?

Maybe kitsune could still surprise each other after all.

Koenma finally worked through his tumbling shock and rage to roar: "I want you to follow them and do it now!"

Kurama smirked as he set out the door, following the scent the boy had so easily copied and the power trail of their souls combining. He certainly would figure out their mysteries, it mattered not that he was ordered to do so, he would have done it on his own.

Gladly.  
  



End file.
